


The Minister's Son

by NobleBeast



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleBeast/pseuds/NobleBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji, the minister's son, has a secret. Every night he prays at a cathedral while Gaara, a vampire, watches him from afar. When the Sand Prince claims his mate the Elders send the Weapons after him, but all hell breaks loose when his father enters the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine that I'm re-writing. The plot is the same but god I can't stand my old writing...

Late night stragglers walked through the cobblestone street outside, yet none ever entered. The high class gentlemen felt no more need to enter the ancient structure than the street pimps that sold their human merchandise to them. The young boys whose pranks caused their current flight through the ancient road would never dream of seeking repentance inside. They run past the old cathedral as hundreds do every day. Never looking, never entering, and never acknowledging the presence of the once illustrious structure.

The ancient place of worship grows old with somber memories remembering a time when its walls sheltered many, echoing the sounds of life, a stark difference to the bleak silence that now withers its walls.

Inside the old edifice, a lone candle illuminates the altar, while its brothers throw their meager light into the darkness revealing a solitary figure. A young man clothed in white robes sits on the cold pew near the altar. The candles bathe him in soft light highlighting his skin as he bends his head in prayer. Minutes pass and he remains in contemplative silence until his prayers for the night are complete. Lifting his head, Neji walks to the altar to pick up a silver candle snuffer with two fingers. He brings the metal cap down on top of the burning candle and extinguishes the flame.

From beyond the shadows something is watching him, but he can’t see it in the dark. He turns around and peers into the dark shadows of the cathedral. His pale eyes search every corner, every dark crevice for signs of the vampire he knows is there.

Neji has been coming to the cathedral late at night for years now. He slips from his bed and makes the journey through dangerous streets in order to pray for his soul. His father had no idea of his nightly journey and no one ever visited the cathedral this late at night. Naively, he'd believed his nightly travels would remain a secret but all that changed a year ago when a stranger stepped out of the shadows after his nightly prayers and revealed himself to him.

"Where are you?" Neji asked, breaking the silence for the first time. He gazed at the shadows beyond but saw no flickering movement, no figure in the shadows standing tall among the pews. He couldn't see anything in the dark, but he the vampire was there. He had always been there, even when he’d never even imagined his presence.

"Gaara." He voiced staunchly, even as his heart raced inside his ribcage.

A sound echoed in answer, and near the back of the cathedral a silent figure stepped out of the shadow of a column and into the cascading moonlight from above. Red burns into the young man’s heart and his hands fist at his side, fingers digging into his palms. He forces himself to remain in place, even as the figure cocks his head at him. It can hear the frightened palpitations of his heart while he steels himself against him.

"Are you done stalling?" a figure breaks the silence, teal eyes watching in satisfaction as the shoulders of the would-be priest stiffen at his words.

"It’s called prayer,” Neji finds his voice and it fills with heat. “Don’t mock my faith!”

The creature steps forward moving toward the altar. Neji felt his limbs go weak both from fright and anticipation. He stood his ground, keeping his eyes on the approaching figure before it stopped a foot in front of him.

“Do you know how long I’ve watched you?”

“I’ve been here an hour--” A hand on his lips cut him off, and Neji immediately pushes it away.

“I don’t mean tonight.” The figure corrects. It watches the boy take a quick step back while his heart slams against his chest. He fixes his eyes on him, concentrating, hoping not to lose sight of him.

“You’ve been coming here for years, disturbing my dungeon.”

“This is a house of worship, not a dungeon,” the robed man finds his voice as his eyes flash with conviction.

Gaara smiles. "You're wrong. This is a dungeon,” he continues, finding pleasure in the fire he cultivates in the young man every night. "If you don't believe me, ask your father. He knows the history of this place.”

Pale eyes seeth with anger he can't contain. Hiashi would know. He’d been the minister of this cathedral for years.

Gaara watched him with interest. “How long are you going to play this game with me?”

“You’re delusional. I’m not playing anything with you,” said stiffly.

“Aren’t you?”

Neji turned his back to him. “No,” he answered, and headed for the side-entrance. He was done with him.

“I don’t think so,” Gaara said from behind, his hand holding him hostage by the wrist.

“Let. Go.”

When Gaara made no move to set him free, Neji pulled against the intrusion but even with all his strength he had no chance of freeing himself; yet knowing that he still struggled against the hold.

“Ask your father.” Gaara let him go and Neji flew forward by his own momentum and was caught by the waist before he hit the stone floor. The boy instantly panicked and struggled against him.

“Don’t touch me!” He kicked and shoved at the vampire until a thin layer of cold sweat broke out on his skin. Gaara set him loose within seconds and Neji barely managed to keep himself upright. The young man shot panicked eyes at the vampire whose gaze seemed colder than before. Neji tried to ignore it, tried to keep himself from feeling guilty toward the creature, but he wasn’t a child of the church to so easily hurt another by his own actions.

“I’m sorry,” he straightened himself to his full height, and tried to calm his jittering heart. “I panicked.”

A year ago, when Gaara first revealed himself to him, the vampire had steadily begun to chip away at his convictions. Every encounter he had with him left an irreparable crack in his armor. He knew what he was, Gaara had told him that first night. Nosferatu. Yet, he came back anyways. He came back knowing what was watching, what was waiting in the shadows. At first, it was out of pure defiance. He would not be chased out of his own church by the very creatures his faith warned him about, nor be intimidated by their servants, but as time stretched on, Neji realized he was no longer coming solely for prayer, not even defiance. It took him a long time to come to terms with himself, to voice out loud what he could no longer deny. He came for Gaara.

The vampire frightened him, but he’d never made a move against him. Never tried to deceive him or keep him past his allotted time. He entered the cathedral knowing what lay in wait for him.

“Is that all you have to say?”

Neji flicked his eyes to him, unsure where Gaara was going with this. “What more do you want?”

Gaara stepped forward and Neji took a quick step back. “Stop running away from me.”

Neji forced himself to stop and swallowed down the doubt that accosted him when Gaara reached for him. He squeezed his eyes shut when he touched his cheek and in a panic whispered: “Please don’t turn me.”

“..............”

Teal eyes narrowed into slits, anger radiated from his touch. "Open your eyes."

Neji tried to turn his face away, closing his eyes more tightly, but Gaara would have none of it. He captured Neji's chin in hand and spoke again.  
"Open your eyes," he repeated, adding a commanding tone to his voice, and very slowly Neji's eyes slipped open. Satisfied, Gaara released his grip on him.

"What exactly do you expect me to turn you into?" He looked down at him with coldness in his eyes.

"Nosferatu." Neji looked at him, eyes ablaze with his defiance. Whatever his motivations were for his nightly sojourn to the cathedral this he knew was not it. He would never let himself become what he was.

Gaara laughed; a hearty laugh that spilled from his lips as he regarded Neji with amusement.  
"Do you think I have that power? That anyone does? Is this what they teach you in those Sunday classes?”

Neji stiffened at the jab and stood at his full height to better look down at him. “That’s not what they teach us.”

“Then where did you get this foolish notion from?” Gaara looked at him, unintimidated by the height difference. He cocked his head, an idea coming to fruition. “Your father?” he guessed.

Neji pulled back. “I’m going home.”

“Why do you keep on coming here?” He tried another tactic. “You know I’m here. You know I’m watching. So, why? Aren’t you frightened of me? Scared that I might turn you? You should have run away that first night but you didn’t. I’m the very demon your faith warns you against.”

Neji stilled. What could he say? He had no answer. Nothing to throw back at him.

 

“You should have stopped your nightly rituals but you return every night. What drives you here? Is it the thrill of it? Or, the need to see me?”

“I don’t come here for you!” He spat, finally finding his voice.

His lips drew into a small smile at the haughty answer. The boy brewed a temper deep down. Years of training had covered it up behind proper etiquette befitting someone of his station but Gaara saw it, since that first night he’d seen it smoldering in the pit of his stomach just waiting for a spark to set it ablaze. Gaara liked being that spark.

“Aren’t you supposed to offer to save my soul instead of snapping at me?” Gaara put in, finding amusement in the way the boys eyes sparkled to life at the jab.

"Do you remember the first time you came here at night?" he asked before he blew a fuse and really did leave like he’d threatened before. He didn’t answer, not that Gaara expected him to, so he continued. "You were around four. You didn't know it then, but I watched you the entire time. You were in tears, sobbing on the steps before running inside to the altar.”

Neji lost the heat in his eyes, and his brows creased in thought. He didn’t remember that. Was he… lying?

“I was surprised to see, let alone the state you were in. I kept to the shadows, watched you as you curled yourself in a corner and began to cry anew. You couldn’t hear my approach until I was standing in front of you. You looked at me, and---”

“I’ve never seen you before a year ago.” Neji cut him off. In all the time, he’d known Gaara this was the first time he’d ever lied to him. What? Did he think he wouldn’t catch it? Wouldn’t know better? What kind of moron did he think he was?!

“........”

Gaara stared at him, his gaze back to a frigid tone. Neji didn’t care. He would not tolerate lies.

“Why don’t you ask your father about that too,” he told him, his tone as cold as his eyes.

“I don’t have any reason to bring something like that up.”

"I have to go,” Neji said instead, not promising either way, and moved toward the back entrance leaving Gaara behind.

The vampire watched him go, his temper seething just beneath his calm facade. He knew it. They had taken his memories. But who? The counsel? How had they known before him? His hands fisted at his sides and he screamed, the echo catching Neji off guard and causing him to jump. His heart slammed in his chest feeling as something pulled at his heart drawing him back to the cathedral. Frightened by the unwanted feeling, Neji hurried through the streets making his way back to his home.

Inside the stone structure Gaara forced himself to calm down. He chained his emotions to the dark crevice of his heart and disappeared from sight. He was outside within moments, his speed keeping him a mere blur to anyone who might catch sight of him. Gaara hurried through the streets until he came across Neji. He kept to the shadows and followed him home, deterring any would-be stragglers from his path like he’d done since he first entered the cathedral all those years ago.

Neji soon reached his home and Gaara watched him make the climb to the open window of his bedroom on the second floor. When he shut the window behind him to get ready for bed, Gaara left his perch instead of watching him like he had a habit of doing and returned back to the cathedral. Neji’s twentieth birthday was soon approaching and Gaara had many preparations still to make.

Inside the old structure, Gaara walked to an alcove tucked away from view. The small niche had a statue of an angel, which Gaara reached behind until he found the interlocking mechanism at the base of the angel's back where its wings protruded from its back. A soft click was the only sound that traveled through the alcove before the statue was moved aside by a well oiled mechanism revealing a stairway leading down to a passage beyond. Gaara stepped down to the passage while the statue moved itself back into place.

Vampires could see perfectly well in the darkness, their eyes adapted to a different spectrum than humans which made moving through the maze of passages underneath the old cathedral easy enough to follow when you knew the map. The passage he followed now ended in front of a wall that looked like another dead when. Gaara slid a cinderblock from its place until a keyhole was revealed. He pulled the key from the chain around his neck and used it to unlock his resting place. He walked inside, the door sliding back into place behind him. Gaara could feel that morning was fast approaching and settled down in the dungeon meant to house him for a thousand years. He smiled. Or, so they had told him when his father had first locked him inside.


	2. A Question of Faith

_One week later_

Inside the old cathedral a robed figure sits on an aged wooden pew. His head is bent in prayer while his lips move soundlessly repeating a litany of words.

"It's been three hours.” A voice echoes across the stone walls causing the young man to pause momentarily. He opens his eyes but soon resumes his prayers again.

The vampire narrows his eyes, he’s being ignored. Gaara steps away from the pillar and uses his supernatural speed to appear in front of the priest to-be with the wind catching up a second later, ruffling the young man’s robes.

"You can recite your prayers till the end of time and the result will still be the same. You’re praying to shadows.”

The young man rises to his feet without any reaction to Gaara’ sudden appearance; he’s used to it. "I’ve asked you not to mock my faith." He walks past the vampire toward the altar where he extinguishes the lit candle.

"It’s a fact. Facts don’t mock."

Neji turns around to face him, hiding the irritation just below the surface. "Faith isn’t constrained by facts. You would know that if you’d listen to any of the sermons held here.”

“What makes you think I don’t listen to them?”

Neji looks at him, his anger rising. “Then you don’t understand the meaning behind them.”

“I understand perfectly. A faith for the powerful to control the meek.” Gaara stares right back. “A self-imposed shackle to chain you up like anim--”

“ _What would someone like you know about faith!_ ” he snaps. The vampire’s gaze freezes over. Neji see’s the change and for a moment he almost takes back his words, but holds his tongue. He won't be goaded then made to apologize when he reacts like any loyal child of the church.

"You think I'm a loathsome creature?" Gaara poses the question in a cold tone, and when Neji stays silent a smile spreads across his lips. How quaint. "You're finally showing some intellect."

Neji stiffens. No, he won’t apologize… still he knows he’s in the wrong here. He’s silent a moment longer before coming to a compromise. "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"You said it, so you must think it.” Neji shifts nervously but holds his ground. He is not the only culprit here! He will not allow himself to be maneuvered.

"I didn’t mean to come off that way, but I don't appreciate your mocking comments. An attack on my beliefs is the same as an attack on myself.”

“And you only defended yourself.” Gaara put in, drawing closer. “But I didn’t attack your beliefs, I merely spoke the truth.”

He bristles. “It is your truth! Not my own!”

And Gaara smiles. "Prove me wrong and I’ll offer any apology you deem fit.”

His eyes narrow, a fire lighting deep inside. "It's called faith because you **don’t** _need_ proof to believe it. You’re faithful because you believe it will protect you—save you."

"Save you from what?"

"From damnation. Your soul. Save you from the evils of this earth!” he waved a hand in the air, a little exasperated. This was common knowledge, every child knew this!

"And you think I'm one those evils?”

He stopped, taking aback by that assessment. “I didn’t say that.”

“But you do think it.”

“Don’t tell me what I’m thinking!” He shot back, and then, in a calmer tone: “If you were evil, then you would have proven it by now.”

“What if I’m waiting for the right time to strike?” Gaara asks, and watches the other furrow his brow questioningly.

“What if,” Gaara steps forward. “I’m planning to steal you away and corrupt you.”

His reaction is immediate. Pale lavender eyes widen and he steps back, his eyes flicking to the door. “You won’t make it in time.” They swivel back to the vampire and he takes more steps leaving the pew between them.

Gaara looks at him. Maybe he went too far. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He tries to backtrack, but Neji draws back further keenly aware he hasn’t taken back his words. Is that what he’d been after this entire  time? Corruption?! How had he been so blind! What other reason would he have for keeping him alive?!

For years Gaara had watched him without his knowledge. It struck him deep, knowing how little he’d known then. Even now, he had no idea why Gaara had exposed himself. Why him? Why then? And why here? Why was he living here? He kept calling it his prison but Neji had poured over the books of the cathedrals construction and found nothing to suggest a cell meant to house something like him. He’d even gone as far as ask his father - vaguely of course.

A year ago when Gaara first stepped out of the shadows and into his life, Neji thought he meant to kill him. Why else would a creature of the night reveal himself to him? He had no reason to believe the minister’s only son would keep his secret but he’d let him leave in peace, and like he later found out, the nights before since the first night he’d entered the cathedral walls late at night. He’d been sixteen then, a newly appointed priest in-training with a burgeoning need to prove himself to the world and to his father. He never imagined his rash decision would put him face to face with a demon his faith warned him about, but Gaara had merely spoken to him, and without his awareness that first encounter had lit an unquenchable curiosity which left him with too questions better left unasked

_Were vampires evil?_

A question he'd pondered many a night since he was first approached by the vampire. Gaara threw a wrench in his understanding of the world around him. His notion of good and evil was severely shaken the months that came after. How could Gaara be evil when he did nothing evil? Yes, they were often at odds with each other but it was never because of what he did but rather what he said. The vampire was not one of the faithful but that had never been a criteria for evil. It only meant he wouldn’t be saved. But… could he be evil merely by existing?

That notion left him at odds with his own beliefs. If vampires were fundamentally evil then did that mean humans were fundamentally good? Then why were there countless passages about the notion of becoming your own salvation? Did that mean vampires weren’t fundamentally good or evil? If that was the case then if one vampire was exempt of the label, then who else? How many more creatures were out there? How many of those were like Gaara? The very notion had shaken him to his core. Gaara had essentially made him question his one truth in life.

And now… Now he threw this at him! What was he after?! And suddenly it all became clear. He had made him question his teachings; had he  already been corrupted?

“You--” Neji shook his head. What had he done?! How could he let himself be led astray like this! He was supposed to become a priest! A minister! How could he lead the faithful when he had questioned his own?!

His throat suddenly grew tight, and his eyes began to water causing Gaara to question where his thoughts had led him. He stepped forward, but Neji turned livid eyes on him, and his voice suddenly exploded.

“ **I hate you!** ”

He poured all of his pent up conflict in those three words before running out of the cathedral with every intention of never returning at night again. The thought of Gaara trying to stop him gave him extra strength but when he felt no resistance when he pulled the door Neji took it as a sign that he’d done the right thing and quickly escaped into the night.

* * *

 Gaara stared in stunned silence as the wooden door closed in front him. He made no move to go after him, his mind still in shock at the sudden turn around. Neji had been serious. It was in his eyes, he meant what he said; he hated him.

"Dammit!"

He slammed his fist through stone, his anger bubbling near the surface, and threw a wooden pew across the room and even the loud crack of wood splintering into pieces brought little satisfaction. He forced himself to keep calm, to push the anger down. It wouldn’t do him any good.

Why did he have to goad him that far? It was his own fault but dammit! He had a right to be angry! How many times had he’d been called a monster? A devil? Evil. All his life, he’d heard the same thing over and over again, but to know Neji thought the same of him…. It hurt more than anything his people had done to him. He knew that didn’t excuse him but how could anyone expect him to act rationally when the one person who was supposed to accept him unconditionally thought he was a monster?! He didn’t even remember him! He’d been extremely patient with him. All this time, he’d let him pass through his fingers when any vampire in his place would have chained him to their side and be done with it. Gaara didn’t want that. Didn’t want to act like the monster everyone thought of him, let alone to him. He would prove he deserved Neji, deserved to be happy, yet here he was proving them right again.

Cursing himself, Gaara went after him. He couldn’t let things end this way. The look in his eyes… Gaara knew he wouldn’t be returning after tonight, and he couldn’t let that happen. Not knowing which direction he’d taken, Gaara focused on his hearing hoping to catch a trace of his voice when:

_"What do you want?"_

_"We only want to play a little."_

_"I have to get home.”_

_"We’ll help you.”_

_“No, thank you. I can make it on my own.”_

_“I don’t think you can. What do you think Kasu? Taka?”_

_“I don’t think this kitten could fight his way out of a paper-bag.”_

_“Let me pass.”_

_“Maybe if you’re a good boy.”_

Blood red fury poured through his veins, he’d heard enough.

“Get out of my way.” Neji added a firmness to his voice, the same one his father used when disciplining his daughters.

The three men laughed at his efforts and drew closer, forcing him into a closed alley until his back hit the the wall. With nowhere to go the closests one lunged forward and Neji darted to the side where his companion suddenly appeared to make a grab for him. Seeing past their feint, Neji side-stepped but he didn’t see the third who had snuck up behind him. He caught his hand in a vice-like grip and threw him against the wall where his back took the full impact and had him crumpling to the ground, his long hair spilling from its tie.

“Looks like we got a runner. Should we discipline him?”

Pale eyes widened at the threat and he scrambled back to his feet. This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t let it happen, he’d fight! Fight them all! He had too! If he could get past the big one, maybe he could make a run for it. He had to try!

“Get away from him.”

Gaara!

Neji had never been so relieved to see him as he was in that moment. He’d come for him.

“Who the Hell are you?”

“Keep walking little man. We’re not interested in you.”

“Neither am I.” The vampire looked past them. “Did they hurt you?”

He shook his head, his heart beating fast even as relief started to slow it down.

“Hey! Don’t act all--gghhh”

The man clutched at his throat as his knees hit the ground in a wheeze. No one saw Gaara move. The two men scrambled to find him but they were struck down, one by one, by an invisible force that had them hitting ground with a loud crack. Even Neji who tried to catch what was going on couldn’t locate Gaara in the dark. When the last man fell to the ground Neji spotted a blur of red and saw Gaara step into the moonlight and head toward him.

“Are they--”

“No,” Gaara cut him off. “They’re just unconscious.”

He nodded, another notch of relief. “.... Thank you.”

“You can thank me when you’re safe.” Gaara tells him as he picks him up.

“What are you?!”

“Trust me.”

“..............”

His eyes fall to the men who had tried to hurt him and back to Gaara who had saved him even when he had no reason to, after all that had passed between them. What he’d said.

He nods quietly. “Okay."

He wasn’t expecting Neji to listen to him without complaint, but he’s relieved nonetheless. He moves his head closer to his chest and tells him to close his eyes unless he wants to be sick. Neji follows his lead and closes them, and moments later his stomach lurches forward at the sudden movement but he keeps his eyes closed. He’s not sure for how long he’s moving, but they’re soon standing at the back entrance of the cathedral.

He blinks at the change of location. How did…. He looks back at Gaara who even now was opening the door for him and pulling him inside. He knew he was fast but this…. He couldn’t even see him when he attacked--no, defended him against those men. All he’d seen was a blur of red… just how fast was he?

When they moved inside his eyes are immediately drawn to the splintered wood. “What… happened?”

The question has Gaara turning to the broken seat in the middle of the room.

“.........”

The vampire felt a twinge of guilt at his earlier outburst knowing how much Neji cared about the the cathedral.

“I’m sorry.”

His eyes stay on the splintered wood for a moment longer. He won’t escalate it, not after he saved him, so he turns his gaze away hoping to avoid a second confrontation.  

“It’s okay.”

Gaara watches him closely. “Are you okay?”

The question catches him off guard though he should have seen it coming. Still, he nods in affirmation. He was…. because of him. When they had backed him into the alley he’d felt a rush of cold fear. It was the first time in his life he’d ever been threatened and it was in that moment that everything had become clear to him. His anger towards Gaara, his questions about his faith. The two were mutually exclusive. He couldn’t judge Gaara by a faith he did not keep, nor his beliefs on what an unbeliever thought. He didn’t know the texts like he did, didn’t know what it gave him. And in that moment, the one thing he did know was this: Gaara had never made him feel like those men. He’d never posed a threat to him. He didn’t know what Gaara wanted from him but he had never made him him feel like that - scared, vulnerable.

Seeing him lost in thought, Gaara sat next to him on the wooden pew. “You haven’t been sleeping well.” Neji stiffens his gaze instantly snapping to him. How did he… “The dark rings around your eyes. They’re faint, but I can see them.”

Oh. He says nothing. It was true.

"It's already past midnight,” and he still hadn’t gone to bed. “You should get some sleep.”

"I should leave.” A pause. “Go back home and sleep,” he elaborates.

Gaara stares at the ground. “You should get some rest before you leave.” After what had happened, the vampire couldn’t bring himself to let him out of his sight so quickly. He needed to be by his side. Just for a bit, until he could let him go again.

"No… I should….get going.”

Gaara brings his eyes up to meet his. “Stay.”

“........”

“For a little while.”

His fingers fidget at the request but he nods nonetheless. “For a little while,” he whispers.

They sit quietly, side by side, the vampire’s mind on his plans for the man sitting next to him and the young priest in-training on the nights events until he starts nodding off. Gaara sits quietly, watching him from the corner of his eyes as he falls asleep sitting with his head pressed against the wooden frame. Seeing him fall into a light sleep, Gaara picks him up into his arms and walks them both to the statue of the angel. When the statue slides to the side revealing the stairs down that run down into the maze of passages below, Neji cradles closer to him feeling the chill of an updraft. Gaara smiles down at the small unconscious gesture before descending to his prison. Above him the statue slides back into place locking them in and Gaara makes his way to his cell deep in the maze below the cathedral.

Once inside his cell, Gaara settles Neji on a padded bed and takes off his shoes. He leaves his robes in place already guessing his reaction if he woke up stripped of them. When he’s done, he settles next to him on the bed, his eyes fixed on his face. Even in the dark, he can make out every small detail. He watches him in his silence for a long while before closing his eyes to join him in slumber. As he slows down his heart to enter a near death-like sleep, Gaara makes up his mind. He’d move on with his plan. Damn their fathers.

* * *

 It was late at night when the vampire first entered the city. He’d been on the move for weeks now, getting precious little sleep. He was tired but mostly he was hungry. It was the reason why he now moved through the city in search of prey when he stumbled across a curious sight. Lying unconscious in a dark alley were three men scattered around. While that in itself was not an unlikely sight in a small city like this but what caught his attention was the lingering scent of another vampire on all of them.

Deidara smiled. How he loved playing with his kind. Humans were too easy to kill and never appreciated the art of killing but one of his kind… Now that was an audience worth having. Pleased with his findings, the tall vampire picked up the nearest man and found himself a second surprise. He had not been fed on. Deidara looked at the other two and made the same observation. Strange. Why hadn’t the other just killed them? And why hadn’t he taken their blood? Was there something wrong with them? Deidara sniffed them, but smelled no illness in either of them. Then… why? He wanted to know their motivation but for now, he was hungry and he’d make sure not to waste this bounty.

By the time he pulled away from the last body, he snapped the man's neck before throwing his lifeless carcass to the side. The blond stood up and licked his lips, now that he’d taken care of starvation shelter was next. It was already late at night so searching for the vampire in the city would have to wait until tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lesson of the day: Don’t toy with people’s faith nor push your own on them. We’re all different. Also, a new character enters the picture followed by many more.


	3. Two Abominations

The rays of the sun hit his face, waking him from slumber. Never one to linger in bed, Neji pushed past the cobwebs of sleep and began his morning routine. First came his prayers, each recited from memory in a whispered breath, then he moved on to his bed sheets after which he washed his face with a basin of fresh water.

He continued his morning ritual, preparing for the day until the time came to join the family for breakfast. His father, absent at the moment, sat at the head of the table, while his two younger sisters sat across from him engaged in a conversation regarding news of a murder committed at night in the streets of their city. Neji, for his part, found himself listening to Hanabi while he piled food on his plate.

"The watch believes it’s a murder.” Hanabi continued. “The Constable has no suspects.”

“Has he questioned anyone?” Hinata asked.

“The one who found him. He’s a local fisherman named Kanou.”

“What did he tell them?”

Hanabi shook her head. “Fantasies.”

Hinata gave her a curious look, but stayed silent to let her continue. “He keeps telling anyone who’ll listen the same thing over and over.”

“What’s that?”

“ _Vampires_.”

_**\--CRASH!--** _

"Hanabi.” Hiashi walked into the room, his eyes falling to Neji who quickly moved to clean up the broken tea cup off the floor. “That's enough. Finish your food.” Hiashi said, effectively ending the conversation. Hanabi looked a little disappointed but followed her father’s wishes and focused on her breakfast, while Hiashi returned his watchful gaze on Neji who was quickly cleaning up the mess.

"All this talk of murder and demons will only frighten the people," Hiashi said out loud to no one in particular. "But the church will always be open for any who need it. Kanou,” he frowned, “should not be spreading tales, vampires do not exist.” Hiashi turned to his son expectantly. “Is that not right Neji?"

Neji’s eyes widened for a second as he stared at the pieces of porcelain scattered on the ground. “Yes. Father.” He answered quickly, satisfied with his answer, Hiashi let the subject drop, but not without adding:  "You should be more careful, Neji.”

“Yes. Father.” Neji quickly finished picking up the remnants of his cup, unaware of the knowing look Hiashi gave him. He cleaned up the mess then excused himself from the table to change into new clothes seeing as his white robes had gotten wet as most of his tea had spilled on his sleeve.

As the sun sank behind the hills, the crickets began to play their nightly songs. The few pedestrians who still roamed the streets hurried home, feeling an unnatural chill in the air.

Hidden in the shadows, Deidara watched as the countless people passed by him, unaware of his presence. He thought about taking a few people to entertain him, yet he kept himself at bay. None of them interested him enough to waste the energy, not with another of his kind in the area. He had entered the old city on a whim looking for a fresh blood, but he found the city a bit too slow - dull - not nearly as fast-paced as he was used too. It was rather boring, especially in the wake of Sasori’s absence. He was supposed to meet him in three months time but until then he had to kill time, so he waited till night descended on the city, only then, extracting himself from his sleep to the walk the streets of his human prey.

"That one, hmph?" No. The blood smelled diseased. "That one, hmph." No, not nearly aesthetically pleasing.

"Let's see how about that woman there, hmph?" he continued talking to himself. Everywhere he went there were people greeting each other, carrying on worthless conversations of the latest fish catch, worst yet, sermon.

One by one, Deidara kept rejecting every potential victim. Now that he wasn’t starving his standards had risen to ridiculous heights. Sasori would have called him shallow and spoiled but Deidara knew what he wanted. He didn’t see why he had to settle for anything less. While he continued to contemplate his pitiful choices a young man in white robes passed in his line of site, catching his attention. Interesting.

He watched him move through the streets with purpose and his steps followed after. When they were in a more solitary part of the city Deidara used his supernatural speed to to suddenly appear in front of him.

“Why. Hello little birdie.”

Light eyes widened in shock and Neji halted mid-step, quickly backing up as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. “Where did you--”

Deidara watched him back up into an alley. There was nowhere to run here. He’d sealed his fate. He stepped forward, drawing closer and watched as the boy pulled back away from him. He was frightened.

“ _Who_ are you?”

"A traveler," he answered, clear amusement in the less than benign smile he sported. "But the question isn't who I am, the real question is what I am?" he whispered into the night as he disappeared from sight to reappear behind him.

"Vampire…" Neji whispered, as he stood stock still, heart plummeting to the ground.

"Hmph?" Deidara quirked his head. “Now, how do you know about us?"

Neji didn’t answer, didn’t move, didn’t even breath. His limbs refused to move, paralyzed in fear as he cringed away from the vampire.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Deidara prompted, displeased with the boring show. He wasn’t even surprised. Just scared. It wasn’t any fun at all if all they did was stand there. He huffed. Sasori was right, he needed to start picking his victims for more than just aesthetics from now on. Ugh. He hated when he was right.

“What a disappointment, hmph.” He moved to turn him around, maybe if he saw death up close, he’d start screaming. Now that would be interesting.

" _Let him go,_ " a cold voice cut through the silence drawing Deidara’s attention away from Neji and into the night. In the fraction of a second that he took his eyes off of him, Neji was ripped out of his grasp by an unseen force.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. “That was mine, hmph” he glared at the vampire in front of him and the human who had fallen by his side the movement too much for his human form. Gaara stared back at him, his gaze sharply cold.

“Leave.”

Deidara quirked his head watching the display before him. Gaara was in front of the human. To anyone who watched them it seemed as if he was all but ignoring him in favor of the very real danger in front of him, yet his fingers lingered on the boy’s shoulders in comfort, a gesture that might have been lost to most unmated vampires, but Deidara had Sasori, he knew what it meant. “Now this _is_ interesting. You’re protecting him, hmph."

Speaking of Sasori, if he didn’t already know his mate had no family he’d swear there was a relation here. The red hair, facial structure, even the way they carried themselves… it was all eerily similar but with obvious differences. This vampire had a fire in his eyes that Sasori never showed the world except for him.

"I’ve never seen a vampire protect a human before, hmph” A very surprising turn of events. He knew the other vampire would be interesting, but this… this easily piqued his curiosity. Over the centuries, he had traveled the world and had come across a large portion of his brethren. He was always curious to meet an unfamiliar face especially now when their numbers were but a fraction of what they had once been. They were all different, a peaceful yet violent race that Deidara found fascinating, a fact his mate always disapproved of, but Deidara thought he was just jealous.

Gaara kept his attention focused on the other vampire, but never forgot about Neji who was trembling behind him. Fear had shut him down and only now were his mental capacities rebooting and assessing the situation. He needed to neutralize the threat before Neji did anything stupid. He didn’t know his kind like he did. He’d been suspicious of him when he’d first made his presence known but he’d always been delicate with him. His brethren would never share such kindness towards a lowly human they considered beneath them.

Gaara had sensed the vampire when he first entered the city and had kept a lock on his presence, deeming it unnecessary to interfere with him while he remained away from his territory. Over the decades Gaara had sensed his kind pass through the city, they never lingered long and were soon out of the quiet city for more fertile fields. Gaara didn’t care to interact with his kind, and up until now he had no reason too. But this, attempting to make Neji their meal, he couldn’t stand for it.

"You kept yourself well hidden, hmph. I searched for you, but I never could lock onto you. Anyone else would have thought you a phantom, but I saw the remains of those men. You didn’t kill them. Why?”

Neji pushed himself off the ground and stood up, drawing Gaara’s attention to him, hoping he’d stay silent.

“Who is he?” A tilt of his head.

Teal colored eyes fell back on him, but he remained silent. He had no reason to answer him and they both knew it.

Deidara grinned. “If you won’t talk, then we’ll just solve this the old fashion way, hmph.”

Deidara readied himself, and stretched out his limbs. It had been years since he had a decent fight with another of his kind. Fights between vampires were frowned upon by the Elders, but he was proud to say he was one of a few vampires that refused to fully bend to their will.

A jubilant smile spread across his face as he readied himself for the upcoming battle. He’d see for himself just how strong he was and then drink his prey as his reward. Quirking a smile at that thought, Deidara looked at Gaara. “Ready or not.”

He disappeared from sight, not even the swish of his cloak audible in the night.

The street remained silent, neither human nor vampire so much as breathed as their eyes swept across the alley. Gaara closed his eyes, concentrating on his hearing and waited for the vampire to strike. It didn’t take long before he heard a feather light step from his right.

He moved and the battle began.

Neji remained rooted to his spot as Gaara disappeared from his line of sight. He heard rather than saw as the two creatures clashed, and with inhuman strength one of them was thrown across the street and straight into a lamp post, ripping it from its foundation.

"Gaara!" Neji yelled as he ran toward the wreckage only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate the gesture, but you're running the wrong way.”

His head whipped around, relief flooding his eyes. "Gaara."

"Don't celebrate too soon, hmph" Deidara said as he slowly lifted himself up. He climbed over the demolished post and looked at Gaara with a gleam in his eye. "It seems you're not as weak as I thought. But I wonder why you're holding that human as if you mean to protect him from me? It doesn’t matter to me if he dies by your hand or mine, hmph."

Neji stiffened next to Gaara, Deidara’s implications all but clear.

"Leave this city,” Gaara ignored the threat. “Or I’ll kill you where you stand.”

"Don’t pretend to give me an order! Do you even know who you’re speaking to you little brat!"

"I gave you your choice. I suggest you choose wisely.”

"I barely listen to the Elders. What makes you think I’ll listen to you? Hmph.”

A small smile slipped across Gaara’s mouth and Deidara furrowed his brows at the odd gesture. He had a feeling there was something here he was missing.

Unlike Neji, Gaara could clearly see his movements. He saw as Deidara moved to attack him head on veering to the left at the last moment. Gaara had enough time to pull Neji behind him, and readied himself for the oncoming assault.

Neji, on his part, stayed behind him knowing he could do nothing against such a creature. His mere presence placed Gaara at a great disadvantage and refused to further burden him with protests, so he followed his lead without question.

"Stop protecting that human and come and fight me," Deidara yelled moving at top speed as he zig-zagged around the couple. All Neji could see was a glimpse of yellow every now and then. Gaara didn't bother trying to track his every move knowing full well the other vampire only wanted to confuse him. He kept his instincts on high alert and waited for the move he knew was coming.

Gaara remained on the balls of his feet ready to move in flash if he needed too. He kept Neji close to him, ready to protect him from the other creature at the slightest sign of aggression.

The alley remained silent; Neji's erratic heartbeat the only sound in the deserted street. Then out of nowhere Deidara struck.

The attack came from above. Deidara slashed at Gaara's arm with long talons, his fingernails having transformed between his words and the attack. Gaara blocked the assault with his right arm and blood splattered to the ground. He heaved the hand away from him and landed a blow to his face with his other. Deidara took the blow, a trail of blood spilling from his mouth, and grabbed Gaara's arm hurling him toward a nearby lamp post. In his rush, Deidara wasn't fast enough to move out of the way as Gaara dug his own talons into the flesh of his arm and with inhuman strength wrenched him off the ground flinging him across the street at a blinding speed and away from Neji. The creatures were down for less than half a second before they were at each other's throats again.

With his limited vision all Neji could see were moving blurs in the dark night. Occasionally, he caught a flash of red and his heart would rejoice, but all too often it was a flash of yellow that caught his attention; the blond hair easier to spot than crimson in the darkness of the night.

With all the destruction the two creatures were bringing about it wasn't long before the battle attracted unwanted attention as people from the neighborhood left their homes to investigate.

"What happened to those lamp posts?!" a young boy said as he hid behind his father.

"Look there," one of the men called out pointing to the two creatures now locked in a battle of strength for a full second, enough to make them visible to those trailing into the alleyway.

"Ghouls!"

"Demon Spawn!"

A little girl cried in the distance as her horrified mother grabbed her and ran back inside their home, slamming the door behind them and locking it just as quickly.

"Vampires!" cried Kanou. "I told you it was the work of these unholy creatures that killed those men! Now you believe me," he yelled at the small group of people who had gathered at the entrance of the alley. “Witness the truth for yourself!”

While the townspeople broke out in gasps of terror and the children cried into the night, the two creatures kept fighting at top speed, their movements all but a blur to the people their destruction had lured out into the night. Yet, as the crowd turned from a few to a dozen within the span of a few minutes, the two made a silent agreement and launched themselves into the darkness.

The crowd cried out in horror as the two blur of blond and red disappeared into the dead of night leaving nothing but a stark silence in their wake. Soon the encroaching darkness mixed with their own fear drew them back into their homes. Families huddled together as they spent the night locked inside their homes, each praying for the swift appearance of dawn when they could once again emerge from their homes and spread the news. Yet, the night was still young and they had hours to wait before the first rays of the sun hit their rooftops.

Neji ran after the two vampires as they disappeared into the darkness. He should have run home away from them; knew it was the best thing he could do under the circumstances. He knew this, yet his feet kept pushing him toward the blur of yellow he saw up ahead under the lampposts. In the end, he couldn't let Gaara face such a creature alone. He needed to be there. It was a strong force that drove him to run after him, primitive in nature, and ingrained deep within him. He could not let Gaara face the vampire anymore than he could hope to help him.  

White robes fluttered in the wind as his shoes hit the cobblestone street. He ran until he reached the city gates. Up ahead he heard sounds of fighting and skirted to a stop. He watched as a tree was ripped out of the ground, its roots snapped off as it was launched across an empty field toward a singular figure with hair as red as blood. The tree hit its target and exploded, hurling hundreds of deadly fragments in every direction.

"Gaara!" he yelled as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

It was then, in that moment, he realized his grand mistake. His emotions took a hold of him, and for the first time he acknowledged that he indeed felt something more for the vampire than he’d ever acknowledged, but it was too late. The spot Gaara had stood had been completely obliterated. From the corners of his eyes, tears began to form, falling silently as his heart slowly broke at the realization.

"No use wasting your tears on him, hmph," Deidara said from behind him as he grabbed his arm and picked him up, turning him so that they were facing each other. "Now, you’re going to tell me why a vampire of his caliber would protect you?"

Tears ran down his cheeks blurring the image of the vampire in front of him as his airway suddenly constricted from grief.

"Tell me," he growled. He did not understand why any vampire would protect a human. It made no sense. Humans were worthless. At best, they could dull their hunger but it was a sad substitute for the blood and body of a mate.

Deidara quickly grew tired of the crying human and violently exposed his neck to take the information by force when a soft wind blew Neji’s hair forward mixing individual strands with his blond locks making him stiffen in place for the wind also brought with it the stench of blood.

Slowly, he looked down, and there, protruding from his arm was a piece of wood from his last attack. It must have hit him when he killed the other vampire and--

"You-You're a—"

He hadn’t smelled it on him before but it was there in his blood. The faint smell of an abomination.  

A spray of blood coated Neji's face as a layer of sand tore off the arm that had been holding him in place. Deidara cried out as his arm detached itself from his body and grabbed the stump left behind. He clenched his mouth shut to throttle further screams of pain as he fell to his knees breathing harshly as blood poured from the severed limb, barely keeping the blackness of unconsciousness at bay. It was then as he was concentrating on keeping himself from passing out that he registered the sand and what it meant. Very slowly, he turned astonished eyes on the vampire before him.

In all their history, there had only ever been one vampire born with the accursed ability to control the element of sand.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he murmured still in a state of shock. "You're supposed to be dead."

"That's what the Elders wanted you to think," he said in the same monotone voice.

Deidara stared at him and for the first time since they began their fight he realized the vampire didn’t have a single scratch on him. His clothes were ragged and torn from their fight, but he himself remained unharmed.

Blue eyes then flicked to Neji and back to Gaara and back to Neji again, his mind trying to come to terms with these two overwhelming revelations.

Gaara saw revulsion reflect off his eyes as they strayed to Neji and realized that he knew the truth.  

"The Elders won’t let him live.”

"Only if they find out of his existence,” Gaara answered before slamming his hands on the ground.

Deidara was not surprised when he felt the ground beneath him begin to sink. He looked at the two beings before him and regarded them with pity. "Neither of you were ever meant to exist," he echoed the thoughts of their entire Counsel, their entire race.

Gaara stared at him with impassive eyes. He knew what his people thought of him, what they would think of Neji, but he didn't care. If nothing else, they had each other.

"Yet here we are," Gaara whispered, cold eyes reflecting impending death as thick tendrils of sand rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around the vampire, pulling him down into the depths of the earth, trapping him till death freed him from his imprisonment.

Once the body disappeared from sight, Gaara turned to Neji. "Come," he told him as he held out his hand to him.

Still shocked from everything that happened within the space of a few minutes, Neji placed his trembling hand in Gaara's strong grip. The vampire pulled him into a soft embrace and used his sand to teleport them back to the ancient cathedral and away from the battleground.

Once inside the familiar walls, Gaara disappeared leaving Neji alone for a few moments. He quickly returned with a basin of warm water and with a white cloth began to clean off the blood and tears. Neji said nothing as he worked, still too shocked to properly take notice of his surroundings.

In his ministrations, Gaara soon came across the gash the wood fragment had left in his arm and with extreme care gently cleaned off the blood before using his sand to remove the fragment. Fresh blood poured from the wound assaulting Gaara's senses. Instincts that had been ingrained in him since birth took a hold of him and it took all his self-control to keep his eyes from following the path down his arm and keep his movements gentle. Yet, he couldn’t help but take in a lungful of air scented with the unique blood. After cleaning his wound, he bandaged the arm hiding the tempting offer before he did something he’d regret later. When he was finished, Gaara raised his head from the bandaged arm and stared at Neji revealing his unbidden thoughts .

"What are you?" Neji whispered, his eyes staring straight into those teal orbs that saw more in him that he feared to know.

"Your mate," was Gaara's cryptic reply.


	4. The Elders

The next day Neji woke up in a daze. His mind kept replaying the previous night's events right up to when Gaara had bandaged his cut and taken him home. With his thoughts distracting him, he made slow progress of his morning routine and was late to breakfast only to find himself alone for the morning meal. The servants informed him of his father’s sudden summons to the cathedral, and his sister’s insistence to accompany him. Thanking them for the news, Neji ate in silence barely picking at his food before getting up to continue his day which progressed much the same way his morning had gone. By this point, even the servants had taken note of his odd behavior.

"Is something wrong Neji," one of the housekeepers asked as he passed by half distracted.

A puzzled look crossed his face before he assured her nothing was wrong.

"I just thought you might be worried about that whole vampire business that has the whole city in an uproar," the young servant girl said as she continued to dust the curtains.

His shoulders instantly stiffened and he jerked his head up at the news.

"What vampire business _?_ "

The girl blinked at the sudden movement but answered easily. "Haven't you heard? It's all anyone's talking about today. Apparently there were two vampires fighting in the east district last night. Kanou is going on about how he knew it all along and how no one believed him. I myself would rather not contemplate such tales.” She wrapped her hands around herself as if chilled to the bone. “Every time I think about it, I thank the Lord for his protection. At times like these I'm glad I work in the minister's household. No demon would dare come near here anymore than they’d dare to step foot in the House of God."

She looked back at the shaken boy, unsure if her words had upset him. She had thought he’d known what with his father’s sudden summon to the cathedral. “Why do you think your father left so early this morning? The cathedral has been in an uproar since dawn. Everyone is seeking repentance and hoping to get on God's good graces. Hypocrites. All of them. Only when something bad happens do they rush to seek his blessing—"

The slam of the front door caught her words mid-sentence and she turned her pretty head toward the parlor. "Oh, that must be your father now.” A second later Hiashi rounded the corner looking none too happy. When he spotted Neji his eyes narrowed on him.

"Neji.” His voice chilled the room. “Follow me to the library," he ordered before walking past him.

Surprised by his father's demeanor Neji quickly nodded. "Yes, father," he replied and followed behind him, confusion dogging his every step. They entered the library and Neji closed the door behind him, while Hiashi sat behind a large oak desk.

"Sit," he gestured to an empty chair.

Neji dutifully obeyed. "May I ask what this about father?"

"I think you and I both know what this is about…. my nephew."

His shoulders stiffened and his brows knit together in surprised confusion. Hiashi had never referred to him by their original ties, in fact he’d been the one to insist on keeping their relationship strictly that of a father and son after his adoption, but this? Had something happened?

"I don't think I understand—"

"You know better than to lie, Neji.”

Neji visibly paled. What was going on? What did he mean? He wasn’t lying! He had no idea what had suddenly----And then he remembered the servants words before his arrival.

"I'm sorry… Uncle.” He let the title slip from his tongue, unsure how to address him after his sudden change of heart. “But I still don't understand what you’re alluding too. If you could explain---"

" _Don’t_ . Lie to me, Neji." Hiashi kept his calm, though a simmering anger brewed behind his pale eyes. " _They_ saw you last night. More than one person saw you there where those demons were fighting.” His eyes sparked with anger. “What do you have to say for yourself _?!_ "

His eyes widened, guilt easily discernable in the pale features for all the world to see. "I-I---I was going to the cathedral to pray—"

Hiashi cut him off, disgusted with his lies. “ _Is that why you ran after them?_ ”

He _knew_. He knew about last night! And he… he had no answer to give him that could possibly explain his actions. Hiashi continued to stare at him with accusatory eyes, and he felt his body begin to tremble. He clenched his hands tightly in an effort to stop it until his knuckles turned white, yet still it did not cease. He swallowed thickly, past the lump in his throat and bent his head down in shame, unable to meet his uncle’s eyes.

"I'm sorry…." he whispered, his eyes staring at his white knuckles.

"After everything I've told you about them, after all the warnings I've given you," Hiashi sounded beside himself. “Why Neji? Why didn’t you tell me? I had to find out from the people at confession.” Hiashi pushed back against the desk, looking exhausted for the first time since his arrival. “How could you involve yourself with them? Did you learn nothing from your father's death?"

“..........”

Shame washed over him as he saw just how exhausted his uncle looked. The last time he’d looked like this it was after he’d given the sermon at his father’s funeral. After the service, Hiashi had come to him, a boy lost in a sea of greeters grieving for a man they told him wouldn’t come back. He hadn’t understood the full implications then but he was still required to sit through their condolences being the last surviving member of the family. Pale eyes exhausted of tears had stared blankly ahead, nodding at the sea of words that only ever mentioned his father but not his mother. Hiashi had interceded on his behalf until the last of the sermon attendee’s had left leaving an orphan boy and a man who’d lost his only brother in the silent cathedral. His uncle had explained to him about his adoption into his family and Neji merely nodded as he’d done before while his uncle, knowing how he must feel let the subject drop for another day while he looked on at the honored casket with regret and exhaustion.

Hiashi let go of his own grievances and looked at his nephew. He didn’t mean to put him in this state but after everything that happened that morning he couldn’t leave things as they were. Whatever happened last night, he needed to know in order to help him.  He’d made a promise to his brother’s soul that he’d protect his son from them. He wouldn’t lose Neji to those demons the same way he’d lost his brother.

"Neji,” he finally broke the silence. “I want you to tell me everything. Please start from the beginning, and don’t leave anything out."

Neji felt his stomach drop as he registered his Uncle's words, but nodded nonetheless. He steeled his shoulders and raised his head.

"I’ve met one.”

Underneath his desk, Hiashi’s fingers curled into his robes.

“But he’s not evil like the stories portray them,” here Neji pleaded at him and Hiashi gave him a cold look. “You don’t meet one Neji, you encounter them.”

Neji shook his head, cutting him off. “Gaara isn’t like that. He’s differen--”

Pearl-like eyes widen in shock upon hearing that name. "Gaara? _Sabaku no Gaara_ ?!" Hiashi pushed away from the desk, getting to his feet. " _How do you know that name!_ "

Mild shock had Neji rooted to seat, confusion clear in his eyes. "How do you know Gaara?"

That answer was more than enough proof that his nephew had crossed _that_ demon’s path. His hand gripped the desk with deadly force. "Neji.” A tone that would not be ignored. “I need you stay here," he ordered.

Neji stared up at him with stunned eyes, not understanding what was going on. Why was he being ordered to stay? How did his uncle know about Gaara?! _And why did he call him by the same title as that vampire?!_

Hiashi saw his confusion but he couldn’t waste a minute. He needed to get to the cathedral and check the seals. They had been in perfect condition the last time he’d checked them! So how?! How had he escaped?! Needing to put his duty first, Hiashi didn’t have time to properly explain to his nephew. Not now. Afterwards, he’d tell him but right now he needed to take care of his most sacred duty as minister of the Cathedral.

"Don’t leave this house. I’ll return later this afternoon,” he told as he walked out of the library with his robes billowing behind him.

Neji was on his feet within seconds. "Wait! Uncle. Where are you going?!" he tried to plead with him, but Hiashi was already out the door and heading out of the house leaving his rattled nephew behind.

Neji stared at the door in dumbfounded silence trying to figure out what exactly had just happened when it hit him.

 

**Flashback**

_“You’ve been coming here for years, disturbing my dungeon.”_

_“This is a house of worship, not a dungeon.”_

_Gaara smiled. "You're wrong. This is a dungeon… If you don't believe me, ask your father. He knows the history of this place.”_

**End Flashback**

 

Neji stood in stunned silence. He had told him. Even then he had told him and he… he hadn’t listened, didn’t believe him, but now…. It was only then that he realized he knew little of the cathedral's long history aside from its prominent role as the city’s most renowned cultural heritage. He had never asked his father about its history aside from the origins of the festivals held there. He had no reason too, yet Gaara had known. He’d known of his Uncle’s role, and Hiashi… he had known of the vampire in return. But how? How did they know each other?! _Did_ they know each other? Or just… knew _of_ the other’s existence. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how little he knew. How could he be so ignorant?! Confused, but more worried of what would happen if the two encountered each other, Neji disobeyed his uncle orders and headed straight for the cathedral.

* * *

He ran through the city streets, his mind filled with dread which caused him almost run into a produce vendor who was busy setting up shop.

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, bowing low before running off again. He was in the market square of the city and had to weave his way through the crowds of people, while dozens of eyes watched his headlong flight through the square, each curious as to what could have the minister's son in such a rush to be practically running into people.

"Was that the minister's son?" someone whispered.

"Why is he running?" another asked.

"I don't know, but did you know he was there last night when those two demons fought?"

"He was?! What was he doing out so late at night?" a young lady asked.

"I don't know, but it's very suspicious if you ask me," the city's gossip continued catching more than one shopper's attention by the time Neji was long gone from the square.

He saw the cathedral in the distance and felt his heart stir at the sight, a feeling that suddenly plummeted on seeing his father's carriage.

 _"Gaara,"_ he gasped, but before he could move a shadow fell over him.

* * *

An ominous silence fell over the enclosed room, no single sound held a hope of penetrating the layers of granite surrounding the Counsel Room.

"So, he’s alive," the Raikage (1) said, breaking the silence.

"And how will the Counsel take care of this unprecedented occurrence," the Mizukage (2) said.

"We cannot leave him to roam free, who knows what destruction he may cause this time."

The five Elders who occupied the room stayed silent, each remembering the chaos and destruction caused by the demon 300 years ago. It had taken the Counsel as a whole to combat the demon, yet even with their united front the Hokage had fallen. Their remaining strength was only enough to seal the demon away; its prison underneath a lone cathedral in a small town. With the creature imprisoned the Counsel had placed a keeper to watch over the demon for all time. The minister, the demon’s keeper, kept watch over the seals making sure Gaara remained imprisoned. Before his death, the first minister had passed on his sacred duty beginning a cycle that remained unbroken to this day.

"We should never have entrusted such an important task to a mere human," the Kazekage (3) put in. "Who knows how long that monster has been free."

"Need I remind you that monster is your son," the Hokage (4) cut him off.

"He's no son of _mine_.”

"How is my subordinate?" the Tsuchikage (5) cut in, changing the subject before an argument broke out. The Counsel knew of the Kazekage's volatile temper when the subject of his defective son was brought up, and he had no intention of mediating an argument between the Kazekage and the woman who now carried the title of Hokage. "If it wasn't for his valuable information we would never have known of the demon's escape."

"He’d doing better," Tsunade replied, ignoring the Kazekage."His mate has been at his side since I healed him."

"I am glad, though Deidara has never been one to take the Counsel's words to heart, he is still a loyal member of the Iwagakure Clan, which he proved today by bringing this information to our attention at the risk of his own life."

The Counsel nodded and continued their discussion on their next course of action.

 

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Deidara smiled dreamily. "Mmm, I'm doing much better now, hmph," he snuggled into his naked shoulder for warmth.

Sasori ran a hand through his hair. Deidara was pure vitality wrapped in a sleek body, a miracle to the older vampire who was old enough to be a candidate for the position of Kazekage but wanted nothing to do with the title or responsibility. In the 900 years he’d been alive Sasori had never once believed he would find his mate, and as the centuries dragged on that belief became fact when he began to lose his ability to feel until he slowly became an emotionless puppet, no longer living but merely existing. He moved through that grey world for hundreds of years until he couldn’t remember what it was like to live, to feel… and then _he_ stepped into his life. It happened years ago when a vibrant young vampire left him stunned and felt like a punch to the gut. His world exploded with color long lost to him and for the first time in his life he felt shaken to his core. The mere possibility of having a mate frightened him to the point that he ran away.

He traveled the continents in an effort to forget the foreign sensations Deidara pulled from him from his mere presence. Time passed this way, weeks turned into months and months into years, until a decade had passed and Sasori was growing mad. That single encounter was etched into his soul, chipping away at reason and logic until he was forced to come to terms with what had happened. Only then did Sasori realize he’d been denying not only his mate but himself. Deidara was a part of him, a perfect match for his weathered soul, and he… he didn’t have the strength to ignore instincts that demanded his other half, so one lonely night he finally stopped resisting and unlocked their link. They had met once, and Sasori - unable to stop himself - had tasted a sliver of blood without his knowledge. He was older than him, more powerful, and Deidara hadn’t even tried to resist his influence, so he’d lulled him into a trance and taken a taste of his blood that showed him the pathway to their telepathic link. A link he followed that lonely night and called Deidara the way true mates communicated. Years after their first meeting, Sasori brushed the mind of his mate. It was weak and fairly unstable but then they were too far apart and even with how powerful he was there were limits to his strength. The first time he touched his mind Sasori hit a mental wall, hastily put up by Deidara when he thought it was an attack. It took some time to convince him - not with words but with thoughts, feelings - but Deidara slowly let them down allowing him entrance. The link was unstable at first but with both their efforts they managed to stabilize it enough to hold a conversation. They remained that way for days, using too much of their power to stabilize the fragile link until Deidara finally had enough and demanded they meet. Sasori obliged him without much protest already knowing his capricious nature and so the two started a journey of a thousand miles. Sasori was only glad he’d been close enough and strong enough to connect with Deidara that first time.

"If you’re tired, you should go to sleep.”

Deidara opened one blue eye to look back at the impassive face of his mate. Sasori had the look of a vampire that had nothing at stake. His features never shifted, never brightened. It was enough to think him callous, which Deidara knew he was but not when it came to him. He might not have been as strong as Sasori but as his mate, he held power over him. He could make him change his mind, see things his way, and with a few choice words make or break him.

Deidara smiled up at him. To think he could control this powerful vampire at a whim… it excited him more than any explosion. Knowing he could spark a change in that impassive look to one of anger, ecstasy, or even jealousy was intoxicating. It was probably not the most ethical way to treat his other half but then no two mates were ever the same. Tales of perfect mates who devoted themselves to each other selflessly was nothing but fairy tales told to children to keep their hopes alive. In reality, no two mates were ever the same. Their souls locked perfectly into place but they still retained their individuality. Sasori remained impassive only pushed to extremes by Deidara who would always retain his volatile nature, yet they complimented each other the way no one else could ever match and that was the true essence of mates.

Sasori ran a thumb down jaw, wiping off some of the blood that trailed down his lips. “Are you hungry?”

"Hmm," blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "I already took plenty of your blood, Sasori-Danna."

The older vampire frowned but said nothing, instead he raised his thumb to his mouth allowing the coppery taste to calm the growing fear he’d been fighting off since he first sensed his panic days ago. He’d been on his way to the meet him when felt Deidara’s panicked mind reach out to him, grasping at their link with desperation. He remembered how he tried to calm him down enough to figure out what was wrong, yet when he realized what had happened. How his mate had ended up buried underground being slowly crushed by the same sand that held him trapped - he felt his heart give. Terror unlike any he’d ever felt before seized him in a death grip, and he drastically changed his pace using all his strength to get to him before he lost his only reason to live.The pace he set was gruesome, nearly impossible for even the stronger of their species to keep up but Sasori wasn’t a fledgling. He eliminated the distance between them, pushing his body to its limit while his mind was firmly entrenched with calming his mate, forcing him to keep on fighting and regenerating his most vital organs until he couldn’t anymore then he put him to sleep, a deep death like sleep vampires fell into to truly rest their bodies, or as in this case, to save them from mortal wounds. It was these nights, the one’s he was forced to endure alone with Deidara in a deep sleep of their people that were the worst of his life, never knowing if his mate would reach his limit that night. He poured power through their mental link but it could do nothing to heal him. Only keep his mind anchored to this world and on the sixth night he finally reached the burial spot and wasted no time in retrieving his mate. By then Deidara was too far gone for Sasori to help him. Given his situation, the proud vampire was forced to ask the Elders for help for among them lay a healer of unrivaled power. Swallowing his deep-rooted hate for the Counsel, Sasori pleaded for their help and the Hokage had taken them in. With his help, she managed to save Deidara’s life. Sasori used his mind link to keep him anchored to this world while Tsunade healed his most vital wounds. The healing process lasted for days and for days Sasori used his powers to keep Deidara with him. Only when Tsunade cleared him to a stable condition did he finally allow himself to rest. The two remained in the Counsel’s Fortress until Deidara’s own regenerative powers kicked in which took a few days under a steady diet of Sasori’s blood at which point Sasori made his payment to the Counsel and recounted Deidara’s entire encounter.

"Sasori-Danna, when are we going to leave this place?"

"We can leave when we want.”

Deidara didn’t seem satisfied with his answer but let the subject drop. A few minutes of silence passed between them before he shifted in his arms to better look up at him. "What are they going to do with Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Kill him if they can,” Sasori touched his cheek, needing the extra assurance now that he’d been reminded of the culprit behind his mate’s brush with death. “But he’ll mostly likely be returned to his prison.” He doubted the current Counsel could kill him at this point.

"And what will they do with the other one, hmph?"

"Kill him," was his quick reply. "He was never meant to exist, the Elders know this, so above all, they will kill him."

Deidara lowered his eyes, feeling pity for the two of them. Sasori immediately sensed the pang of sadness that enveloped his mate and using his index finger lifted his chin up to peer into blue eyes. "Why are you so sad?"

Deidara stared back at him with dim eyes. "... I think they were mates.” He looped his arms around Sasori’s neck, drawing him closer to better listen to his steady heartbeat. “I can't imagine someone taking you away from me.”

Sasori traced his jawline. "At least they had the privilege of finding each other, most don’t have even that," he murmured. What else could he say?

"Sasori-Danna-"

"Shh," the older vampire cut him off. "You need to rest."

"But I'm not tired, hmph."

"Then let me help you get there," he pulled the younger vampire to him, capturing his mouth in a warm kiss.

"Mmm...maybe you should," Deidara smiled into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

A soft knock interrupted their discussion and the Elders looked up with unease. The only reason someone would dare interrupt their meeting was if something of great importance had happened. Slowly the door opened and a meek servant entered. They handed the Mizukage a letter before quickly taking their leave while she opened it. It was from the minister of _that_ Cathedral.

She quickly scanned its contents, eyes widening at the news before reading the letter aloud for the Counsel.

The room grew cold as the letter spoke of the tampered seals and Gaara's escape, which thanks to Sasori they already knew. However, the letter continued revealing new information. It seemed the demon had kidnapped the minister's son.

After re-reading the letter and debating on their course of action, the Elders finally came to a decision.

"We will send the Weapons (6). Their primary objective will be to kill the hybrid and hope Gaara dies with him. If not, we’ll deal with the Sand Prince personally" the Raikage deliberated, while the rest of the Elders nodded in approval.

 

* * *

 

1) Kumogakure - Raikage (雷影; Literally meaning "Lightning Shadow")

2) Kirigakure - Mizukage (水影; Literally meaning "Water Shadow")

3) Sunagakure - Kazekage (風影; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow")

4) Konohagakure - Hokage (火影; Literally meaning "Fire Shadow")

5) Iwagakure - Tsuchikage (土影; Literally meaning "Earth Shadow")

6) 'Weapons' is the name of highest order of vampire assassins. They are named as such because they are literally living weapons. Many vampires fear the mere mention of them. Weapons answer only to the Elders, and are used as a visible sign of intimidation. They are all well-trained in every weapon and dress in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words have blurred at this point. Give me a few days to come back to fix what I've missed.


	5. Black Fury

 

Deep in the earth, the Hokage spoke to a row of black shadows in a solitary chamber. Her stern voice carried over the static stillness of the room as she gave them their mission objective.

"Dismissed!"

The Weapons melted into the shadows before the word died out leaving Tsunade in an empty chamber with an odd sense of foreboding. Something was out of tune. The issue with the Sand Prince had always been suspect to her, especially with the Kazekage's adamant hatred for his son. With a shake of her head, she put aside her unease and placed her trust on the Weapons. They were well oiled tools the Elders used to annihilate those that opposed them. They hadn’t failed them before and this time would be no different.

* * *

The full moon shone bright bathing the land in soft light while casting shadows all around, hiding the Weapon’s movements as they raced through the night. Mountains gave way to forests and forests to villages and so the human population grew until they reached the first installations man purported as a city.

The Weapons stopped beyond the city gates and searched for the distinct presence of their kind. When none presented themselves they disappeared back into the forest.They ran past town after town, lingering longer near the cities that held a population of their kind among the human populace. Yet, time after time, they failed to locate their target. When dawn finally peaked they grew lethargic. Sunlight weakened them but did not kill them, so they pressed on continuing their search while the sun made its trek through the sky making it difficult to see when millions of tiny needles stabbed at their eyes.

* * *

Deep within the wilderness, a young man watched the sun with trepidation knowing full well his jailor was soon to return. As night consumed the last rays of the sun, Neji felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You're awake.”

The vampire watched him from behind hooded eyes.

"Gaara," Neji drew to his full height, determined to hold his ground against him. “Where are you taking me?"

The vampire was silent to the question as he’d been every night since their journey began. A month of constant travel had taken it’s toll on him but Gaara’s silence was by far the hardest to swallow. He could take the ache of his muscles, even the constant staring but this - it was an insult! Did he think he could not understand? With every day that drew to a close, Neji’s anger inched to the surface and it shined through his eyes now. A sign that Gaara clearly saw and wisely chose to mitigate before the young would-be priest chose to make a stand.

“I need blood.” He looked at him with steady eyes, gauging his reaction. “There’s a city nearby.”

A moment’s confusion reflected off lights eyes as realization dawned. His eyes widened as Neji stared at him in shock which quickly turned to turmoil and then slowly to acceptance. All this Gaara saw but did not comment, waiting patiently for his reaction.

"I see..."

Seeing his reluctant acceptance, Gaara offered an explanation of the dietary needs of vampires. All the while, Neji listened quietly, twisting his robes between his fingers unsure what to make of it all. Gaara needed blood the same way he needed food for nourishment. That he could understand. And when he explained that he didn’t need to or harm the person, Neji swallowed thickly. He could… accept that. Every animal needed to eat. Predators killed for meat, and… he looks at Gaara, he needed blood. He didn’t have to kill for it. He could accept it if he just reminded himself of that. It wasn’t his choosing what he needed to survive. It as God’s will… it was His will.

Gaara watched Neji closely. He was accepting it. He couldn’t ask for him. “We need blood on a weekly basis. Some can last longer but it requires training and mental fortitude.”

Neji nodded, unsure what to make of it all but at least he answered some of his questions. If he was willing to explain this then perhaps he’d finally tell him what he intended with him. At first, Neji had been certain the vampire had taken him to feed on him at a later date. His fear had been rampant then and he was constantly looking for a way to escape but as the days continued and Gaara made no move to against him, Neji’s attitude had begun to change from demanding to--

“Would you like to come?”

Neji blinked, pulled from his thoughts as his mind slowly processed that question.

“With…you?”

His hands went cold. Did he expect him to--

“To the city. We need to resupply.”

Gaara listened as Neji’s heartbeat found its rhythm once more from its momentary jump.

Neji took a moment to collect himself before as he nodded in confirmation. “I’d… like that.” He confirmed swallowing past his own anxiety.

Gaara made no comment on his obvious reaction, deciding not to push him too much. One step at a time. Neji would learn to understand their ways step by step. They still had some time after all. Word of his escape still shouldn’t have reached the Elders so he’d let Neji take the time he needed now before he plunged him into his world.

* * *

 

They reached the city near sunset. The two enter the city gates together. Seeing people for the first time, Neji felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. The mere act of being near so many people put him at ease and for the first time since he left his home Neji felt just a little safe. That is, until a pair of city guards walked past him. His gaze automatically turned in their direction and --

“Don’t.”

Gaara’s words brought the reality of things crashing back down and just like that the momentary light of hope was snuffed out in an instant. And then the anger came, replacing that ray of hope and he pulled away from the vampire as teal eyes followed him, watching him carefully as he turned on him.

“I’m aware of what I am.” Gaara didn’t say anything. “I will not put another’s life at risk by asking for their help. So, leave. Get-- what you need. And I’ll do the same.”

Gaara didn’t move. Neji didn’t wait and left, losing himself in the crowd. After a few paces, he turned back almost afraid he’d get reprimanded, but all he found was Gaara steadily following behind him. Of course he didn’t let him go alone. He said he needed blood so why not leave and find it? He could search the city twice over before Neji could escape. And even if he did, where would he go? He couldn’t outrun him, even with a horse, and if he asked anyone for help, he feared Gaara really would harm them and Neji couldn’t allow that. With a heavy heart, Neji kept walking, hoping to at least ignore his stalker.

It was when they reached the open market that Gaara finally spoke up, encouraging Neji to buy something to eat. Neji refused at first but his stomach protested that action fairly quickly and the two ended up sitting near the public fountain joining the crowd of people there enjoying a quick bite while crowds of people kept walking past them searching the shops that remained opened even at the late hour.

“Can you really eat this?” Neji asked, deciding to make a truce just for dinner. Gaara hadn’t pressed him all evening, letting him lead the way as he wished. Neji hadn’t really liked his submissive attitude at first, knowing it was only an illusion, he was still his prisoner. Still, unable to return to his father’s home. And yet, his anger slowly dissipated as they moved through the open market, buying their supplies.

“I can eat food.” Gaara answered. “It’s not necessary but it helps us blend in. It also tastes good.” He added and Neji blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected that.

“You don’t have to eat it at all? What if you never ate anything? What would that do to--Gaara?”

Neji looked in the direction the vampire’s eyes had narrowed on as he set the food down a little too precisely. He searched the crowd but he couldn’t find anything wrong.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he followed his example and set down his food too unsure what was going on.

"There's a vampire nearby," Gaara’s even tone cut through ambient noise and the vampire heard as Neji’s heart picked up. He drew closer to him by a hair’s breath, probably remembering his last encounter with another of their kind.

“Where?”

“By the tea stall.”

Neji’s eyes immediately scanned the market, searching for the stall in the open market when--There. He remembered it from earlier. But who was…. His heart hammered in his chest as a dark-haired man smiled at them from across the market. He stared at the stranger’s face, his mind running a while a minute and then he lost him. He pulled back immediately.

“Where--”

And then he saw him a few stalls over. Still smiling. And then he vanished again, too fast for the human eye. He found him again a few stalls over, steadily approaching as if-- _Was he playing with them?!_

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Gaara spoke near his ear.

Neji jerked in his direction, heart hammering in his chest now and didn’t even question when Gaara had moved closer. He was about to ask him who it was, what they should do when a stranger’s voice made him stiffen. Neji knew… he knew it was him and he stared at Gaara, almost with a pleading look, for what, he didn’t know.

* * *

 

The sun had completed its daily journey across the sky and was now descending below the mountains. Their internal clocks could pinpoint its exact position and dusk was soon approaching, but instead of waiting for true night, the Weapons rose from their resting place early. The harsh sun pricked at their skin and eyes while their bodies were heavy with sleep, yet they moved on. The Weapons closed ranks into teams of two and continued on with their mission. It had been nearly two weeks since they began tracking down their target and still they had yet to find any trace of the elusive Sand Prince. So, they pressed on even before the sun had dipped down to continued their search. Two teams of three raced through the land. One stopped in front of a large town, while the other continued on.

"I sense one of our brethren," Haku spoke up.

"He feels much too weak to be our target," Kimimaro observed.

"We can’t ignore it. We’ll have to investigate it," Juugo added. The other two men nodded, and the trio took off heading straight for the vampire they had all sensed.

An hour away from the town, the second team stopped in front of a bustling city.

"I sense two of our kind," Kakashi was the first to speak.

"I did too," Yamato confirmed.

The two men looked at the third member and the sharingan user nodded. They quickly decided on a course of action and entered the city gates. They were a team and had worked with each other before. Weapons tended to be given solo missions but sometimes when the mission was too difficult or too important, the Elders would send a team of three and those teams never changed making the sudden order to work together easier on the trio.

* * *

 

"Gaara-sama.” The vampire’s smile never dropped even as he greeted the Sand Prince. "I didn’t think I’d ever see you again."

"I can say the same for you, Sai."

His smile remained eternally etched on his face like a painting, realistic yet surreal. Something about it was off as he turned it on Neji.

"May I ask who your companion is?"

Gaara’s tone suddenly lowered by a pitch, his eyes on the other vampire though making no move to attack. "Why are you here?"

Gaara made no move to push Neji back, but it was clear in his tone that the vampire better start talking, and fast.

Sai noticed the same and thought it wise to answer when prompted.  "You were supposed to be locked up away for all time so I could never repay my debt to you. But then recently, rumors of the Sand’s Prince escape began to circulate.” Here he paused as if unsure if he should continue with as his gaze slid to Neji for a moment but when Gaara made no move for him to stop, he continued.

"Long ago you saved my life, yet when you were need of help the most, I could do nothing to repay your deed. Your blood saved my life and it still flows through my veins. It’s how I knew you were nearby. I had been searching for, going from place to place, hoping to sense you nearby and tonight I found you.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Gaara  cut in, his tone still low, still unforgiving.

“Of course, I apologize.”

Sai bowed deeply to them and Neji simply stared, stunned. His mind could not comprehend what was going on let alone why this vampire wanted to help them. Then there was the name he’d referred to Gaara by. Sand Prince?  Was Gaara a...

“I came to offer my assistance.”

He continued to bow respectfully as his mind went back to that long ago time when he was still a part of ROOT. His parents had died when he was but a child and he was taken in by an well known military figure in their society. The man raised him to become a deadly tool along with a few others who had lost their loved ones. He was very skilled for his age and when he became of age, Danzou made him a part of his guard—ROOT. For decades he served as an elite soldier, until he had finally had enough. He left ROOT and for this Danzou ordered his assassination. As skilled as he was, Sai could not fight off a dozen of his fellow comrades, and when they came for him, he was overpowered and left for dead; his wounds too severe to heal. It was then as he lay there, dying, that a young boy approached him and extended his hand in a silent offering. He carried Gaara's blood in his veins, which was the only reason he had sensed the other vampire in the city. He doubted he could have done so without such an advantage.

"I want to repay you for saving my life," Sai continued as he stood back to his full height. "But I'll let you finish your meal before I continue further," he said looking directly at Neji.

Neji stood there stunned for a moment still processing everything he heard until that last line finally reached his ears and he pulled away from Gaara, seeing that look. Knowing what he meant as the other vampire looked at him straight past him as if he weren’t there as if he were nothing but before he could protest, Gaara cut in.

“He’s not my meal.

The relief of hearing those words said aloud was so palpable Neji released the breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. Across from them, Sai tilted his head, not quite sure what to make of that information, but he made no comment.  

“Then I suggest, we leave. The Weapons have already been deployed. They’re out searching for you and even in this city, it won’t be long until they find you.”

Beside him, Gaara’s demeanor changed. It wasn’t in his expression but something else, something he couldn’t quite name, he just knew, something was wrong.

“Weapons? What kinds of weapons?”

Neji finally interceded and Sai stared at him as if not quite sure what to make of him.

“Gaara-sama. If you do not mind. If you do not intend to take a meal from him, then please get rid of him. We do not have time to waste on him.”

Neji did not know whether he was insulted or eternally grateful to Sai at that very moment as two opposing emotions swelled within him. One of hope and the other a volatile emotion he could not name but it rose steadily inside him from the first time he’d mentioned having taken Gaara’s blood. What did that even mean? Was it common? Neji felt his stomach turn at the thought as that volatile emotion expanded and he pulled away from Gaara, or tried to at least, the vampire quick to catch his hand in an unbreakable hold.

“Let go.” He protested, the dark emotion rising inside him as Sai continued to look at him in mild interest as if he couldn’t decipher why Gaara would let this struggle even happen.

“Neji. Calm down.”

Gaara’s tone projected calm, as if he could settle him with just that. He yanked at the hold with enough force to break any normal hold but not Gaara’s and that only made the dark feeling rise to the surface.

“I said let go!”

He snapped out, drawing eyes in their direction and suddenly Sai’s curious gaze melted into an expression of neutrality, clearly disapproving yet making no move to interfere. But he watched as the most curious scene began to unfold in front of him.

“Neji. Stop.”

An order.

Neji did not follow it and began to struggle forcefully in his grasp. “I don’t care what you say. I don’t believe you.” His words stemmed from a well of unacknowledged jealousy.

“Don’t believe what?” Sai interjected.

“ _Don’t._ ”

Another order, but this time Gaara’s angered gaze hit Sai squarely not even looking toward Neji, as if it wasn’t him he was supposed to intimidate into silence. The act itself brought pulled at a well of defiance inside him and Neji could no more hold his tongue than he could stand being looked upon as he were inferior.  

“His mate.”

Gaara’s head snapped toward him so fast and Neji was right there to stare back at those angered teal eyes with defiance behind his gaze.

“It’s a lie.”

He continued and Gaara’s eyes narrowed.

In front of him, Sai stared in surprise, unable to comprehend the unfathomable declaration. He looked to Gaara for the denial he was sure to give but when none was forthcoming, dark eyes slowly widened as no refute followed the human's words. "But how, you're human? I can smell it on you," Sai stared at Neji this time, losing the detached expression from before as he turned his attention from the human to Gaara and back to the Neji. For the first time, he really looked at them, his mind quickly recalling their short encounter, yet still it made no sense.

Neji had expected some kind of surprised reaction but this… he almost looked shocked. Then… did that mean that Gaara had really lied to him? And why did his mind protest the very notion when it was clear he’d been lied to from the beginning. A fool. He was fool.

“How is that possible?” Sai finally found his words again, the shock still registering clearly on his face. “Not unless you’re not human.”

It was Neji’s turn to stare in shock. What. Why would he think he wasn’t human! Suddenly, fear gripped him in deadly hold. Gaara had said he didn’t have the power to turn him into--He turned accusatory eyes on Gaara.

“What did you do.”  

Gaara snapped his head to the east and at the same time, so did Sai. Neji barely even registered the action as his mind reeled with the unknown as the two vampires whispered in unison.

“Weapons.”

* * *

 

Two vampires escaped the city by the cover of night, carrying a human burden. Though, Gaara would never consider Neji a burden. As soon as he realized the Weapons were in the city, Gaara had immediately ended the conversation by knocking Neji unconscious and while Sai was still grappling in shock with what his mate had foolishly told him, Gaara had made his retreat. Sai, unfortunately, recovered fast enough to follow him out of the city. He wasn’t as fast, but he could still sense him through their bond which meant he could track him. Gaara thought of the Weapons, if they captured Sai, they could use that against him. He couldn’t let them take him so when it was clear he wasn't losing the other vampire, Gaara’s anxiety grew. If he had just left, the Weapons wouldn’t have thought twice of tracking him down but because he had chased after him, it looked too much like coordination and if they captured him… He thought of the warm body in his hold. His mate. His to protect. He realized then that he couldn’t let them take Sai.

Gaara came to a stop within a clearing just a bit away from the treeline. He could feel the dark presence of the Weapons honing in on them and without having fed like he should have, Gaara couldn't outrun them, so he chose to make a stand and fight. He put Neji down and began making preparations. He had a plan.

A few minutes later, Sai arrived, landing beside the shield of sand he was busy constructing.

"Leave," he told him, but the other vampire simply smiled and took out his own weapons.

"I will fight by your side.”

Despite his shock from earlier, in this at least, Sai was certain of what he must do. Gaara could not force him to leave without wasting power and time, each of which, he could not afford to lose. So, he focused on his task. Neji was no longer visible, his sand having gathered around him in an impenetrable shield of sand, hiding him from the world while simultaneously protecting him.

When Sai suddenly raised his sword and moved into a battle stance, Gaara pulled his focus away from the shield and turned to face the Weapons that burst from the forest.

The clash of metal reverberated through the clearing as Sai caught the Weapon’s kunai with his short sword. The two parried off blow after blow. Their footwork quick and precise.

"Why are you helping them?!" Yamato demanded as he delivered a swift kick to Sai's left knee, and swung his sword down with deadly precision.

Sai dodged the attack with a grace born of experience and threw two knives at the Weapon before his feet touched ground. Yamato blocked them with his sword before rushing him in another clash. The two expert swordsmen used their skills to their limits. The repeated clash of metal on metal scared off the animals just as well as the deadly aura's that now faced off in the clearing just outside the forest. Their skills were on par with one another, a fact the two quickly noticed; however, Yamato didn't have time to waste with this vampire, not when their mission was just ahead, hidden behind a shield of sand. The Weapon charged Sai once more and as expected each and every one of his attacks was parried off or blocked. He jumped up into the air to avoid the other's retaliation and pulled out his trump card. Within moments, roots burst through the ground, heading straight for Sai.

He had activated his special ability.

Without knowing his opponent's ability beforehand, all Sai could do was keep his guard up as they fought, yet the roots still managed to catch him off guard. He tried to block with his short sword but the wood proved too strong and it ended up hitting him straight on.

The scent of blood permeated the air. Blood poured down his arm, and Sai wasted no time in using his own ability. Soon, wood clashed with ink as the two vampires played a game of cat and mouse. 

From his position, Gaara watched as blood ran down Sai's shoulder. For a moment, he feared Sai would be taken down but then an inky bird came flying out of a scroll and Sai took to the skies, attacking from above. The sight had Gaara directing his focus on the two Weapon’s pressing him in his weakened state.

Within moments, the two had him on the run again. With half his sand currently protecting Neji, Gaara’s power was cut by half and the Weapon’s exploited that fact to its limit. It was all Gaara could do to keep them from attacking the shield while protecting himself forcing him into a defensive position from the start. 

Kakashi came at him low from the left, while Itachi attacked the shield from above. The shield stopped the skybound attack as Gaara’s sand surged forward to meet Kakashi’s attack. Kakashi dodged to the side and within moments a fray of loud white light appeared in his hand—lightning.

As a young boy, Gaara had heard of him and his ability, and so when he realized who he was fighting, he prepared for the inevitable attack. The Weapon used his speed to merciless drive that lighting straight through his sand forcing him to focus on him giving Itachi time to release a black fire that clung to the sand shield burning it at a steady pace. Gaara instantly jerked at the sight of the burning shield and suddenly something squeezed painfully in his chest as panic started to cement itself deep in his heart as he watched the black flames devour his sand layer by layer until--Lightning struck his sand a second time, only this time, a surge of anger pushed him on the offense.

Kakashi yelled for Itachi. He should have come to his aid once he’d set the shield ablaze, yet he stood there doing nothing! Kakashi jumped back to avoid the sand but the moment he landed on the ground he knew he’d been cornered into a trap. The ground gave underneath him and for a moment, Kakashi faltered. That second was all Gaara needed. He immediately launched a wave of sand in his direction forcing him to retreat as it viciously crashed after him. While Kakashi was busy avoiding the ocean of sand, Gaara focused his attention on the other Weapon. He easily caught Itachi with his sand and flung him off the ground straight into a desert coffin. He didn't waste the energy needed to crush him, and instead used it to hold him back while he focused on the shield. He struck out his hand, calling the sand to do his bidding. The sand beneath the black flames began to move rising into the air carrying the deadly fire away from the main body of the shield. He had to sacrifice a third of the sand shielding Neji but at least he stopped the spread of the blaze. Yet, just as relief began to settle in, a burst of lightning came barreling toward him hitting him on the side and sending him crashing to the ground. At the same time, black flames burst from desert coffin roaring to life. Released from his prison, Itachi dropped down, landing at a running pace as his flames devoured the sand in an all consuming fire.

Far away, Sai was bleeding from several wounds and after a few exchange of blows, it was obvious to even to the most inexperienced fighter who the winner would be. A few blows here, and a kick or two there, and Yamato had Sai on his knees, restrained by his wood while ink lay splattered on the ground around them.

“I’m sorry,” he told him as he took out his sword and plunged it down without hesitation, yet before the tip could pierce his skin, Yamato was wrenched off the ground and flung away, slamming into multiple trees with a powerful smack. As trees fell all around him, the Weapon's complete and utter shock registered across his face as he stared at his attacker across the open field.

Standing in front of Sai, Itachi’s unadulterated rage seethed through his entire form as inbred instincts took hold of him.

"You dare, touch my mate.” 

The words were coated in black anger steeped in a fury that matched the unforgiving flames that suddenly roared to life shooting straight for Yamato ready to annihilate the Weapon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments welcome.


End file.
